Polaroids
by Sakura Takanouchi
Summary: Two distinct worlds collide in one intoxicating night. They say you never regret a Saturday night...but what if you couldn’t remember it? SxS- like what else would I write…?
1. Chapter One

Polaroids

Sakura Takanouchi

Rating: T for an accurate enough portrayal of college existence

Kako's challenge …Only because Seto Kaiba would never get this drunk any other way… Two distinct worlds collide in one intoxicating night. They say you never regret a Saturday night...but what if you couldn't remember it? SxS oneshot- like what else would I write…?

I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and my inspiration came from a story a friend of mine told me, which I'm now warping into something fit to read- maybe? Let's find out…

* * *

--

"A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts." –Proverb

--

* * *

Saturday nights. There's just something magical about them, isn't there? It's the ultimate freedom, the last chance of the week to go out, to stay in. Nobody regrets a Saturday night. Fridays, maybe… but Saturdays? Never. And Sundays, those exist as a buffer to the drudgery of the weekday, a time to recover from the previous night. Ask anybody, and they'll tell you that a Saturday night was made to have fun.

That was exactly the goal in mind when Mokuba Kaiba took a seat at the near end of the bar, waiting expectantly for his companion to join him. Violet eyes narrowed on his unmoving brother. "Seto, we've been through this. Sit down." He stabbed a finger at the chair, but Seto's lanky form remained standing.

"I still think that you could have found someone else." Seto reluctantly dropped into the bar stool, conveniently located closest to the door, and glared at the younger Kaiba. Seto could barely believe it himself when he got the phone call. Apparently all of Mokuba's usual drinking buddies were away for the weekend, and as annoying as it may be, he was not going to let his brother lose all of his senses with no friends to bail him out should anything happen. He ran a hand through his chestnut-colored hair, messing it up with a disgruntled sigh. His whole life could be defined by him watching his brother wreak havoc on his stomach. When Mokuba was younger, it was candy. Candy, soda, junk food… and now this. Alcohol. Seto had accompanied his brother no less than half a dozen times, and if Mokuba turned to an even worse vice, Seto would have to chain him to his desk over the weekend. He sighed, supposing this was why he always came when he got that phone call. His brother was in college; Seto couldn't tell him what to do anymore.

What could be considered as a victory for Seto was that Mokuba's greatest weapon, his puppy-dog eyes, had no effect anymore. But it quickly became replaced by a fast smirk and even quicker wit. Mokuba had transformed into what Seto had been, but Mokuba, being much more outgoing, was always surrounded by a group of friends. Maybe that was why he had chosen to live in the dorms on-campus instead of the mansion…Seto would never admit this to anyone, let alone himself, but he missed the only family he ever had.

"Like I told you, my backup _and_ my back-up for the backup went home for the weekend. Besides, would you prefer to have me passed out, intoxicated, who-knows where, and with the knowledge that you could have done something about it?" He smiled sweetly at his brother before ordering a drink for each of them.

Seto held back the temptation to slam his fist on the table. _Damn it, he's doing it again._ Mokuba knew exactly how to twist him around his smallest finger without even lifting it. He watched as Mokuba raised the glass to his lips and took a large sip, a huge grin stretching his face to capacity.

"C'mon Seto…you can take it, right? I mean, you must have been an animal in your college years…"

Seto harrumphed, taking a sip of the annoyingly refreshing beverage. Mokuba was blatantly over exaggerating- Seto had gone out a grand total of once in his entire college career. The night started out badly and only got worse. But the occasional drink he could handle. Tch, like he'd even come if he was that much of a lightweight. "I never said I couldn't take it."

Violet eyes twinkled merrily in the dim light of the bar. Several TVs were on, all turned to the same channel. Some sports game. So _this_ was why Mokuba wanted to go out drinking. He sighed, taking another sip against his better judgment. At times, his brother could be an idiot. Now was a prime example. "Yeah, but I implied it, and let's face it, Seto, your whole posture just screams uptight, uncomfortable…lightweight."

Quicker than a flash Seto had downed whatever liquid poison was in his glass, and turned to his younger brother- the lazy smile on Mokuba's face was simply too disconcerting. "You want to say that again?" His voice was low and threatening, and Mokuba could already smell the alcohol. With a flick of his hand, Mokuba motioned for a new round of drinks.

"Lightweight."

They each took their glass in hand to face the other, their picture distorted through the curved shape of the container. Mokuba hid his delight in a confident smirk, a mirror of his brother's. Even though getting Seto drunk was a challenge, he was much more fun to be around than his friends, who seemed to want to vandalize school property every time they were under the influence. But one way or another, Mokuba was going to enjoy his Saturday night. Even if he couldn't remember any of it.

"We'll see who the lightweight is."

They each raised their glass as if toasting the other, and Seto almost wanted to laugh- looking at his brother through the etched glass of the vessel made his hair look even more disheveled. Mokuba looked fleetingly at the contents in his glass. This was strong stuff they were drinking. But he was a Kaiba, and he was never going to lose in anything, even something as trivial as a drinking contest and especially something where he himself was the instigator. Without any second thoughts they had raised the glass and drank until they could see the bottom.

* * *

"Whoooooooooooo!"

"All right, Serenity!"

Even in their alcohol-infused state, the brothers Kaiba probably could have heard the commotion happening only just next door. The moon was high and the night was alive in Domino University's resident sports bar, and everyone there was witness to what was shaping up to be the best night of Serenity's life.

"Happy birthday, Serenity!" Tea giggled as she pushed another drink in front of her friend. "Here's your birthday present…"

"Wow, thanks!" Serenity gushed, making the shot of liquid disappear. "No one's ever given me one of these before!" Bright hazel eyes sparkled; the noisy room didn't seem as bad as she once thought. Tea was looking at her a little strangely; Serenity was surrounded by the little glass vessels. She barely even registered when her brother's friend sidled up beside her, flushed cheeks showing the amount that he, too, had been drinking.

"Hey, Ren?" Serenity moved her head closer, he needed to speak up. "I just wanted to tell you now, before I forget, that you look really pretty tonight." What could have been passed off as a pseudo- romantic moment was interrupted again by Tea.

"Of course she looks hot!" Tea said, poking Tristan's arm none too gently. "We came over to her place before we came here…we had to make sure that you dressed your age, Serenity- no offense."

"None taken," Serenity smiled at her friends, twirling a little to show off her green dress, the sequined trim making slivers of light dart across the walls. "I'm still floored that Joey was the one to set this whole thing up."

"I know," Tea said, drawing all attention away from a very angry Tristan. "I mean, its Joey. The big oaf has finally allowed his sister her very first drinking party! In his presence, that is…" She nudged her friend, noticing the guilty grin on Serenity's face, to match the flush of her cheeks that the warmth of the alcohol was giving her. Anxious to make her happy again, she cheered, "but, you did turn 21 today, and this is _your_ party! I mean, considering that it's also a drinking party…it's better for you…and 

us, if you're surrounded by friends!" She moved closer to Serenity. "It's a secret, so don't tell…" She threatened.

"I promise." Serenity giggled softly, auburn strands falling over her face as she studiously prepared to guard the incoming secret.

"I think that Joey planned this for you, but the plus is that he gets to hang out with Mai the whole night." Tea pulled away to stare none-too-inconspicuously at the unaware couple. She let loose a strange combination between a shriek and a giggle, but due to the loud atmosphere of the place, it didn't travel far. "They're both completely plastered!"

Serenity followed her friend's gaze. Joey and Mai were sitting on a couch in the corner of the room, watching the game with a group of people she had never seen before. They were almost as loud as the combined noise of the music and conversation, cheering and yelling when it suited them. She smirked, seeing Joey's arm around Mai and for once, she wasn't trying to brush it off. But Mai was a little more involved in the game than in the person whose lap she was practically sitting on. The cheers around the television became louder and louder. The bass from the stereo was sending jolts through the entire room. The atmosphere was intoxicating enough. Serenity ordered another drink and tilted her face to the sky.

* * *

Cheers resounded from the bar as both brothers threw their glasses down quite forcefully on the wooden counter of the bar. Mokuba grinned at everyone who had gathered around them. The place was unusually crowded, even for this prime weekend hour. He was impressed; he hadn't expected his brother to last that long. Seto's face was flushed as if he was outside, and he was eyeing Mokuba with a dry grin. "You ready to give up?"

Mokuba glanced around the room- he wasn't about to back down, especially in a room with so many pretty girls. "Never!"

The cheering continued as other patrons moved to the bar and back. The door had been propped open long ago. Seto faintly thought he heard music coming from outside, but shrugged it off. He eyed his brother, a lazy smirk on his face. The alcohol was coursing through his bloodstream, warming him up from head to toe.

"Well, we know what that means then…" Mokuba smiled, catching the eye of a pretty girl laughing with a group of her friends, obviously a little tipsy herself. She looked familiar, she was in one of his classes…but what was her name? Sarah, Jessica, no …Rebecca! Turning on the charm, he smiled at her, beckoning her to come closer. "Rebecca…you want me to win, right?" The girl blushed to the roots of her blonde hair.

Seto momentarily wondered what Mokuba was playing at. He could faintly hear the voices of that gaggle of females, giggling and whispering and it was all directed at his brother. He wanted to drink 

more if just to drown it all out. "Mokuba Kaiba knows you, Rebecca? You better watch out; from what I hear he's got a _reputation_." Ugh. Seto did not even want to think about what his brother was doing at college—this girl seemed to be only another pawn in Mokuba's game of love. But from what he gathered about his younger brother, it sure as hell didn't have anything to do with love. _How pathetic_. That girl was all over him.

"If I win I'll give you a kiss…" Mokuba's voice slurred, his warm breath against her collarbone. She giggled nervously, almost drowned out by the sudden rush of noise that permeated everything. The shift in focus nearly shook Seto out of his bar stool, but instead he swiveled around, watching as more than half of the bar's patrons immediately swarmed onto the street. "Guess this competition's over," he mumbled, his eyes lighting up interestedly at the spectacle.

And it was a spectacle. He had a clear view of the street which was rapidly becoming more and more crowded. Music was being pumped onto the street along with the people, and everyone looked… ecstatic. It was as if everyone's greatest wish had just come true, and they all had to celebrate it. Suddenly, Seto felt the irresistible urge to be out there, to be one of those people. It came from somewhere around his stomach (he would have normally dismissed it as the alcohol talking) and it yearned, for once in his life, to be an unknown, simply a happy face in a happy crowd. And as Emeril would have put it, that crowd was _happy_.

Mokuba was too busy caressing Rebecca's shoulder to even notice. Suddenly, he looked up, the commotion in the bar diverting his attention momentarily. Seto's chair was empty and still swiveling. Barely audible, "Now where the hell did he go?" But like he cared…he had other things on his mind now. "A tie is just as good as a win in my book…" He drawled softly, leaning in to the blond and kissing her squarely on the mouth.

He could hear her friends giggling but the one he was kissing had finally quit that annoying habit. Tucking that tidbit of information away for future reference, he finally broke, his mind swimming from lack of oxygen. "Let's go out and enjoy the festivities, shall we?" He directed one arm towards the open door, skillfully snaking the other around her waist. She nodded, her cheeks tinged pink. Mokuba quickly tossed several bills onto the counter, more than enough to pay for all of their drinks. They stepped out of the bar and into the street, joining the seemingly endless river of people lighting up the night.

* * *

Serenity was humming along to the music when she was nearly knocked over just by the sudden increase in noise. It had sounded not unlike people counting down to the New Year, and then finally celebrating its start. Looking around confusedly until she found Tea, she managed to make her way 

across the room. It wasn't easy; people were jostling and trying to go the other way, out of their bar. "What's going on?" She shouted over the din.

"We won the game!" Tea exclaimed, an excited glimmer in her eyes, a light sheen of perspiration on her face. "This is a big upset, so you know what happens now, right?"

Serenity still looked doubtful. "We're upset? But everybody looks so happy!"

Tea's laugh was drowned out by the crowd, and Serenity joined in, although unaware just as to why anyone was laughing at all. The atmosphere was simply too contagious. Tristan was almost dragged into them. He was laughing too, along for the ride. "I've seen people move more slowly in a fire evacuation!" He joked.

"Well, let's go!" Tea called cheerfully, taking one of Serenity's hands in hers. "Everybody's storming the street, so we should all go, too!" They moved with the crowd leaving the huge bar; people had been drifting in for the whole duration of the game, and even now it was still packed.

"What about Joey?" Serenity shouted practically into Tea's ear.

"He'll be there!" She reassured her friend, dragging her through the threshold until they had only the sky as their ceiling. At the late hour, it should have been dark outside, but it seemed much brighter, for every street lamp was on, every shop window was glowing with activity, and people were pouring out of every door visible onto the street. And it seemed like people were there for almost every occasion- people were dressed for the clubs, in the colors of the university, even people in sweatpants who happened to be in the right place at the right time.

She followed the path that Tea made as they swarmed down the packed street. People were yelling and cheering, taking pictures and dancing. Someone must have brought a portable stereo… the pounding and resounding bass only served as a magnet to draw more people in. More people started to dance as the crowd came down the street, forming what could almost be described as a conga line of joyful students. Serenity had no idea where they were all headed to, but it seemed as if the crowd had a mind of its own.

A new song began to play, rocking the crowd, causing yells and cheers to permeate the air. It was infectious. "Please don't stop the music!" Serenity crowed, this time dragging Tea along. Tristan was almost hopelessly behind, but Serenity saw him faintly through the corner of her eye. As the music started and the lyrics seemed impossibly louder, the crowd seemed to slow to a stop at once, forming an impromptu conglomeration of people content to do nothing but dance frantically, almost desperately, to the song.

Serenity instinctively began to dance too, laughing as she moved her body in time to the music. She felt so …free. It was something she had rarely experienced in her 21 years of life. That was one thing she loved so much about college—she was free to make her own decisions, and become the sort of person that she had always dreamt of becoming. She felt a small twinge of fear that maybe this was a one-time deal…the combination of the booze, birthday, and victory was potent. Somehow she knew 

that this Saturday night was magical, that anything could happen. If this were the case, then she was going to go out drinking a lot more often.

It seemed like there were two crowds, one on either side of the street, jumping and dancing in time to the music, trying fruitlessly to outdo the other. Serenity found herself on the inside of the crowd, surrounded by people that, even if they did not know her, wanted to dance all the same. It took only moments for Serenity to realize just where they were. They were standing at a street corner.

The crosswalk light became white.

Once that red hand was gone, it seemed like the whole crowd surged out onto the street, determined to become not two crowds but one, dancing out boldly into the intersection and ignoring all cries to 'keep moving' from the security officers. They weren't disobeying, really. They were just following their own interpretation of the command. Nobody was sure who stepped out first, but the crowd moved with one mind, congregating in the middle of the intersection.

Serenity looked around and noticed that Tristan and Tea were dancing…together. Serenity had always figured that Tristan was going to try and dance with her, and felt a little alone, even in the crowd. Watching them move to the music, she figured that they must have been either more than just good friends, or _really_ intoxicated, that was for sure. Hiding her slightly disappointed look by twirling away from them, she began to take notice of someone else, who happened to be looking straight at her with a half-smirk, half-smile etched onto his otherwise easy features.

For one moment, time seemed to slow down until it was just the two of them, and the bond made by their eyes, unbroken. The music was pumping and the crowd was jumping, yet nothing seemed to get in between them, to block one's view of the other.

The female mind is known to have many drives. But when Serenity caught the azure eye of a certain CEO, the most dangerous one switched on. Her mind was strongly ordering her to do one thing. _Get over there and hit on him_. In her alcohol-induced state, she was only happy to comply.

It was almost magnetic, the way they met in the middle of the street. If Serenity had known what was going through his mind when he first laid eyes on her, she would have blushed even brighter than the effect cold air was already having on her skin. If Seto had known of the hunger with which her eyes devoured him, he might not have appeared so eager.

Serenity was about to speak, but to question something was to ruin everything. Seto was one step ahead of her, as always. Laying a finger gently on her lips, she looked up at him, her eyes wide. Her foggy mind couldn't comprehend that such a small action, only a touch, could stick her feet to the ground. "It's just a dance," he murmured. "You know it's nothing more than a dance."

Sighing slightly in frustration, her personality seemed to do a 180 as the music was revved up again. The street intersection seemed to become even more packed as the crowd condensed, throwing Serenity rather unceremoniously into Seto's arms. He caught her effortlessly, even though he was more than affected as well. That feeling was back: Serenity found herself unable to move when she felt his 

hands on her bare arms. That shiver was from the cold, right? She frowned, the man holding her wasn't laughing at her, was he?

"You have to move if you're going to dance," he whispered in her ear, bringing her back to reality. She felt his arms leave her shoulders to snake around her waist, holding her close, almost possessively. She felt the familiar spark return to her, and she grinned up at him. "Try and keep up with me." Her arms easily found a place over his shoulders, and as they looked at each other, dancing in time to the music, she thought she saw a flicker of disgust cross his oceanic eyes.

"You're drunk."

It was a statement, said with conviction. A fact, which Serenity did not deny. She didn't feel like she could conceal anything from him anyways. Flashing a cheeky smile again, she said almost seductively, "You are too…"

She noticed him sigh and wondered why he was even trying to talk to her. They were just two people searching for a dance, right? In three minutes, when the song had ended and the crowd had dispersed, they would never see each other again…right? She wasn't even sure what had drawn her to him in the first place. She had simply turned around and he was there. And gorgeous, too. He wouldn't have a problem finding a girl (her heart stilled for a moment if he in fact wasn't alone), and yet he had chosen _her_. Well…they had seemed to choose each other, simultaneously.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

She immediately regretted letting those words slip out. If they weren't surrounded by people, she would have attempted to run away. As it is, she was trying to look anywhere except at him. She felt his body freeze; she chanced a look, and saw his eyes locked onto hers, a pensive frown on his face. "Now where did that come from?" He wondered aloud. "I'm dancing with you. Have I given any inclination that I don't?"She thought that she could tell what he was thinking. _Not only am I dancing with a drunken girl, but emotionally unstable as well_. It was there, hidden by the façade of concern.

"I'm sorry…" A faint smile on her face caused a ghost of a smile to flicker across his, before it disappeared again. Did she look…nervous? "It's just that… … it's my birthday."

One of his hands grasped hers and held it tightly. Her eyes wide, she waited, expectantly, for something to happen. He used the connection to spin her in a circle several times. She responded instinctively, turning as he spun her, letting a joyous laugh escape her lips. This man was certainly full of surprises.

He finally stopped spinning her, but kept the connection unsevered, resting his remaining hand on her shoulder, where his fingers seemed unable to stop rubbing small circles. His voice was deep but unwavering. "Happy birthday."

Instead of resting her head on his chest, she stared up at him, a wondering smile on her face. Deciding to tease him a little, giving him a playful look that would normally strike fear into the heart of her brother, she simpered, "What, don't I get a present?"

She had to give the guy credit, even when they were both anything but sober, he maintained his composure, no matter what was coming out of her mouth. Smirking down at her, he continued the dance. Serenity's cheeks reddened at the thought that he had subtly changed the dance, making it more formal—they wouldn't be out of place if this were her proper birthday party.

"How about a kiss?"

Now it seemed that he was more affected by the alcohol than he let on. He _wanted_ to kiss her, of all people? She was starting to look like a tomato or a watermelon, with her green dress and bright red face. She hated when she blushed- it clashed terrifically with her auburn hair. He took her silence as being uncomfortable with the idea, but in reality, she was shocked speechless.

"You won't remember this in the morning," he valiantly tried another tack, slowing until they were unmoving, using both of his strong hands to rub soothingly on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Well neither will you then, so why does it matter?"

That took him by surprise. Was she refusing? Why did it or anything matter, then? And what female alive would ever refuse a kiss from THE Seto Kaiba, even and especially when drunk? Nothing added up, but she had a point; it didn't matter. If he knew one thing, it was that he wanted to kiss the breathtaking creature in his arms, and Seto Kaiba always got what he wanted.

She seemed triumphant, that she had won this verbal spar. "I'm waiting…put up or shut up." Her eyes seemed to capture all the light of the stars in that moment.

"I have ways of making you shut up." His eyes returned the glimmer, absorbing and reflecting her light, an in that moment they were absolutely radiant. His hands were gently tugging at her upper arms, getting her even closer to him. In the moments before, all that Serenity could comprehend was how impossibly great his cologne smelled.

If it wasn't so cold outside, Serenity would have melted into his kiss. She closed her eyes, giving in to all of her desires then, not knowing when the next chance would come. Her arms unconsciously wound themselves around the back of his neck, using them to draw her even closer into the kiss.

She felt gooseflesh appear on her skin again and his hands were instantly there, the heat from each other's presence enough to drive away any chills. Could he tell that it came from his touch? There was something about it that froze her feet to the ground. And yet, it warmed her through, even to her treacherous feet. She didn't know if she could ever get enough.

She was so absorbed in the man she was kissing that she failed to notice that the music had faded away. The people were no longer dancing, but rather milling about; congregating and moving out of the intersection. Already officers in blue were making their way into the intersection, to return order and direct the traffic that had begun to form.

Seto was the one who broke the kiss; they were both a little short of breath. Neither one attempted to move away from the embrace. "That was my favorite present," she said, smiling, her brain filtering through, seemingly finally coming back to coherent thought.

"It better be," he replied seriously, and that was the last she heard from him before she felt herself being tugged out of his grasp and away, to the side of the street from which she came. Seto, in turn, was also being moved from the force of the crowd to the opposite sidewalk. Serenity tried to burn the picture of him in her memory forever, but all she could focus on was the glaring red light from the crosswalk sign. She had to get out of the street, and so she did, moving backwards until her feet stepped over the raised edge of the sidewalk. She was almost instantly approached by Tea.

"Where were you?" Tea didn't have to shout; the crowd was still thick but not as noisy as before. People were starting to move away from the street, to other buildings or back to their respective dorms. Serenity wondered momentarily if that man lived on campus.

"So Tristan said something to me about having to get up early Sunday morning for work, and so he had to go," Tea said, linking arms with Serenity as they made their way down the street, back towards the bar where Joey was standing half out of, waving his arms at them like a lighthouse beacon, calling her back home. Home… she struggled to remember. Her actions were betraying her…

* * *

"Ugh… … why does my head hurt so damn much?" Seto mumbled groggily as he sat up, realizing that he was lying on a very uncomfortable futon. The frame was poking him in the back, he realized, as he rubbed that sore spot and that he was still in the clothes he had worn the previous day. Something creaked above him; he noticed Mokuba was shifting around on his lofted bunk bed, causing the springs to groan in protest. He let out a slight 'harrumph' of annoyance, moving to the window to close the blinds that were letting in way too much light for his liking. He began to rummage in Mokuba's fridge for something to eat or drink, and as he pulled out a carton of juice, he heard the creaking start up again.

"Don't you dare swipe my o.j." Mokuba groaned, slowly stretching and making his way down the ladder. He padded over to the fridge and yanked the carton out of Seto's grasp, then filled two glasses halfway. He took a large sip and sighed contentedly. "Ahh…last night was wonderful. Seems Rebecca's just playing hard to get, and that's more than fine, 'cause I live for the chase."He chugged the rest of his juice, and then grimaced. "Why the hell did I buy orange juice with pulp in it?"

"I like it," Seto defended, sipping the drink with overemphasized good cheer.

"Oh, knock it off," Mokuba grumbled, ambling over to the futon and turning on the TV. The morning news was on, with the anchorwoman talking about the game that Domino had won the night before. Throwing a wicked grin at his older brother, he continued, "So, Seto, did you have as good of a time as I did last night?"

"Hmm," Seto grunted, realizing that his memory was foggy ever since he watched Mokuba leave the bar. He remembered leaving as well…was that when he went back to the room? How did he even get in? Mokuba must have been there…but why couldn't he remember? Mokuba, sensing his frustration, smiled sweetly, "What, you don't remember? Alright, I concede, you won the contest…"

Glaring daggers is not as effective when the person in question is nearly as tall as you are.

"I do have something with me that might help jog your memory," Mokuba said, getting up from the futon and reaching in his top desk drawer. In his hand was a plain white envelope. Seto merely arched an eyebrow at his grinning brother. Just what was he playing at?

"You didn't." Seto didn't even try to mask his anger at seeing the small snapshots in his brother's hands. He had more than a dozen Polaroid pictures somehow taken throughout the night. Incriminating evidence for whatever Seto had done the previous night, and as frustrating as it was that he couldn't remember, it was even more so that he wasn't able to remain in control of this or the situation documented by the photographs.

" Well, since last time we went out drinking was so…eventful, I hired someone to take pictures of whatever you were doing so that I could use them as blackmail for the next time I need a drinking buddy…" Seto growled and tried to grab the pictures from Mokuba, but his brother leaped away, clutching them to his heart dramatically. "Come on, Seto, don't be so hasty to destroy them…after all, don't you want to see?" He held out several in particular which immediately caught his brother's attention.

How strange that something as simple as a Polaroid would cause such of a reaction from Seto Kaiba. He took one look at it and everything came rushing back, all at once in a torrent of memories. There was a street, and music, and… … a girl. A girl with auburn hair and a green dress. A girl who was a really good kisser.

"Augh, what have I done?" Seto buried his head in his hands and let out another groan. Mokuba smirked at him and looked at the picture again. "What have you done? I'd be asking what _haven't_ you done—and wow, doesn't this picture bear an uncanny resemblance to that WWII Times Square kiss photo, don't you think?"

"No…we were both drunk, that shouldn't have happened." Seto looked up hopefully at his brother. "Do you know who she is?"

"I haven't the slightest idea of who she is," Mokuba said. "She must be a student here, but that only narrows it down to thousands." Realization dawned on him as he added slyly, "What do you want to know her name for? That must have been some kiss if you want to see her again that badly."

"No…it's not like that. I want to find this girl to apologize. It was a mistake on my part, which I shouldn't have let happen. It's only right to find closure. That's why I need to know her name." Mokuba watched on as his brother stared at the photo in his hand. The ironic thing was, was that, deep down, Seto Kaiba did not want to apologize. He didn't regret anything that happened the night before. Fixing her face forever in his mind, he couldn't help but wonder…did she remember? Did she know who had given her 'her favorite' birthday present? Would she even want to…?

* * *

Author's Note: So I've finally gotten around to writing this not-so-short one-shot piece. This is what's been absorbing my time, so I've been neglecting my other works. This has a premise that can be extended, and I'm willing to keep going on it if it gets enough feedback. This is **my challenge to you: **if you've gotten this far, please drop a line or two to let me know what you liked/ didn't like, and whether it would be worthwhile to continue the plot as our hero pursues his mystery girl.

If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other SxS pieces! And thanks to everyone reading Polaroids, I hope you enjoyed it!

Love, Sakura Takanouchi


	2. Chapter Two

Polaroids

Sakura Takanouchi

Rating: T for an accurate enough portrayal of college existence

Here's the anticipated conclusion to Polaroids, a random college character sketch. I'm just fleshing out the stories I created in the first chapter. I'm sorry for those who want to read just Silentshipping, but there's an equal dose of everything in here. And the stories aren't necessarily related, just connected back to the party of the first chapter. Hope you like!

I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and my inspiration for this chapter is Love Actually- don't own that either. Just taking the characters and seeing what they'd do in these various situations. And thanks to those who read and reviewed for the first chapter. It means more to me than words can express.

* * *

Pairings: Mokuba/Rebecca

Tristan/Tea

Joey/Mai

Seto/Serenity

* * *

--

"A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts." –Proverb

--

This was the moment Mokuba had been dreading for the past few days. Ever since that terribly interesting train wreck of a weekend, he had been wondering what Rebecca was thinking. And then almost immediately after, he berated himself for letting that shrew get to him. She probably hated him now more than ever, probably blaming him for getting her drunk and then practically forcing himself on her… …he was doing it again. Mokuba groaned in annoyance. And then, there was that other equally as annoying part of his brain that thought that the past Saturday was the most wild, spontaneous, amazing night of his life. It was mere coincidence that he had shared that experience with Rebecca… prim, perfect Rebecca. Who could _dance_. When her pigtails came down, she transformed into a whole new person. And although this person wasn't as much fun to irritate, she was a lot easier on the eyes, and a lot less likely to hit him for, in her words, 'coming on to her'. He smirked at a girl who passed him on the path to class, noting how she blushed as he passed. This was how he acted to every girl- why was she being so…jealous?

Armed with this new ammo, he walked into his class, his confident façade back into place. English 215: Shakespearean Literature. Just what he needed in his life right now. A tonic for his battered soul. _Yeah right_. More like an excuse to watch Rebecca without her knowing for an hour.

Their professor slouched into the room and immediately the drone of student's chatter was replaced by his voice as he lectured about the main themes at work in the first half of the famous tragedy _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Now I would like to hear your opinions on the romance. Do you find Romeo or Juliet's love believable? Is there any foundation- and what about the struggle between their families? What affect does that have on their relationship?"

He didn't even have to look up to sense Rebecca's hand waving madly in the air. Several students in class rolled their eyes, but more than happy to let her answer any and all questions.

"Yes, Miss Hopkins?"

"Well, first I would like to state the obvious- they were in love! They fell in love at first sight- and the fact that they were going against everything only served to add more fuel to their desire to continue loving each other, despite all else!" Rebecca sat back in her chair, a self-satisfied smile on his face. It was so amusing, Mokuba hid a chuckle by pretending to sneeze, but his attempt only succeeded in bringing more attention to himself.

"Is there anything you would like to add to that, Mr. Kaiba?" the professor looked down at his student through his spectacles. "I'm sure whatever it is can contribute to this discussion greatly."

Mokuba inwardly groaned. What were they even talking about? "Um… how can we even be so sure that they were even 'in love'? It seems like infatuation at first sight to me." He relaxed in his chair, glad this potentially embarrassing situation was blown over.

"How can you even say that?" Rebecca exploded at him, shocked at his unconventional interpretation to the classic. "Love overcoming all obstacles and transcending all things—isn't that what the play is all about?"

Everyone was looking at Mokuba. He was trying unsuccessfully to glare back at everyone. A special shut-the-hell-up-and-let-him-go-back-to-lecturing look was delivered to Rebecca, who smiled sweetly, waiting for his response.

"Well… what about the family angle? They were typical rebellious teenagers- if their family told them to stay away from each other, then they're as good as superglued." _Great job, Mokuba. Divert the question. Now somebody else, please say something!_

"What kind of answer is that?" Rebecca retorted. _No…by somebody else, I meant NOT Rebecca_.

"Don't tell me you do exactly what your grandfather says all the time," Mokuba scoffed, putting his feet up on the back of the chair in front of him.

"Of course not! I—" Rebecca stopped, a blush spreading over her otherwise fair features. Their professor was then smart enough to realize where this conversation was going and successfully steered it back into the realm of boring lecture. Mokuba sighed contentedly; noticing that the blush remained with Rebecca for quite some time after the attention was shifted away from her.

The professor released the class a quarter of an hour later, and the class hurriedly packed their supplies away, darting out of the class as fast as was polite and occasionally faster. Mokuba threw his backpack across his lean shoulders, before realizing that Rebecca was purposefully dawdling. Sauntering over to her, a charismatic grin on his face, he reached down to retrieve a copy of the syllabus that he assumed was knocked off her desk.

"Is this yours? You don't want to lose it." Rebecca looked up, noticing who it was. She snatched the papers away from his hand and stuffed them into her own backpack. "You don't have to be so uptight, you know?"

She shot him an incredulous glance, which quickly returned to anger at her companion. They left the room as other students shuffled in. Once they were in the hallway, Rebecca rounded on Mokuba. "What kind of stunt was that, huh? Why do you have to make me look bad all of the time in class?"

Mokuba looked at her, a mixture of confused and bewildered puppy with his usual confident charm. As much as Rebecca wanted to slap him, she wanted to hug him at the same time. It was so frustrating. "I have to get an A in this class- quit trying to one-up me all the time!"

Confusion.

Bewilderment.

_Comprehension_. A look of worry crossed Mokuba's features. "I'm not trying to get a better grade than you—actually I don't get this stuff at all."

"Yeah right." Rebecca sniffed at the boy next to her. "You're just mad at me because after the alcohol wore off, I wanted nothing to do with you! Saturday was a mistake—I think you, Mokuba Kaiba, are incorrigible." Her eyes flashed with vehemence, although her chin was quivering—a sure sign that she was contemplating his words.

Mokuba looked introspective, something Rebecca had rarely seen coming from the man. "It's true, you know. I just argue a lot because I don't really know the answer. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise—usually this method just works out, but there's really no way I'm going to pass the final; it's a written exam. You seem very sure of the material… … do you think …?"

Rebecca's eyes widened and she felt her right leg move back, almost on its own account. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go. She was supposed to be yelling at him, reducing him to a quivering lump of flesh—he was supposed to leave her alone, not ask to be her Shakespearean study-buddy! "No…"

That came out weakly and they both knew it. Mokuba's foot moved forward, taking up the space that hers had just been. "Please, Rebecca? I need help."

_Well that's for damn sure_. Where did that come from? Her subconscious was betraying her. But Mokuba just looked so… sincere. And against her better judgment, she found it flattering that he was going to her for help. "Well…alright…"

"Yes!" Mokuba jumped up gleefully, his smile contagious. Rebecca giggled a little at his antics. "I'll call you later!" He hugged the thin blonde, and before either one could realize what was happening, Mokuba was gone, and Rebecca was shivering. She looked around her for a moment, confused and unsure of what had just happened. Her shoulders had goose bumps, and she couldn't help but smile. Seeing a shiny business card on the table made her sigh in exasperation. _Why does he carry these around?_ Making sure no one was watching; she picked up the card and slipped it discreetly into the cover of her textbook. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be hearing from her soon.

* * *

Tristan could hear his stomach rumbling miles before he reached the diner. His face split into a familiar relieved grin as he parked his motorcycle outside the establishment. It was quaint and family-owned and made great pancakes. As he turned around to swing off of the cycle, Tristan couldn't help but see the familiar Corolla parked across the way. It threw his mood like a curve ball. _Tea's car_… he could tell it anywhere from the bumper stickers.

Tristan was hoping more time would have passed before he saw her again. He couldn't even think about what happened a week ago without blushing. It had left him more than confused. He didn't know what was wrong with him. But they were friends, right? They could talk about anything. And from the contents of her vehicle, they had plenty to talk about. Brown cardboard boxes were stacked in the back seat of the car; they held the tell-tale U-haul label. _She was moving?_ He scratched his head, alarmed. Was last Saturday really _that_ bad?

Curse that annoying bell which rang with the door, alerting everyone to his presence. At least Tea didn't seem upset that he was here. "Tristan! I haven't seen you in awhile! …I was actually hoping to run into you."

_She was?_ "You were?" He slid into a stool next to her, ordering a short stack of pancakes and a coffee. As little as he knew about women, if Tea wanted to talk to him, then he'd better change the subject, fast. "So I saw your car on the way in. What are you doing with all those boxes?"

She smiled broadly.

_Ohsnapohsnapohsnap_.

"That's just it!" Tea exclaimed. "Last Saturday my lease ran out, so I went and bought a new apartment! It's terrific; a lot bigger than my old one. You should see the hardwood floors…" Her companion let out a breath that he had been unaware he was holding in. _Mmmm, those pancakes looked delicious. Better let her continue talking about that place. I wonder why she didn't tell any of us about it_—"Tristan? What do you think?"

He had been lost in his lunch, and had absolutely no idea what she had been talking about. "Oh, yes. Absolutely." _Safe enough answer_.

Her smile was starting to put him on edge. "I knew I could count on you! There's no way I could have moved all those boxes by myself. You'll just have to follow me to the place; it's about ten minutes away."He nearly choked on his pancakes. He was glad to help a friend, but this… felt awkward. When Tristan dealt with something, he wanted to do it straight on, not skirt the issue. _Man, just think about it as working out for free. And maybe Tea will be so grateful that she'll _–"You ready to go then?"

Damn! He really needed to pay attention around her. He left some money on the counter and left behind her, revving up his motorcycle as she pulled out of her parking spot. He caught sight of the boxes stacked inside the backseat of the car as it drove by him and gulped. There were probably twice as many boxes in the trunk of the car.

At least he could say that her new place wasn't trashy. It looked clean, and safe, and was close to many of their group's favorite haunts…he could see why she chose it. He parked his bike in the spot next to hers, wondering how many stairs he'd have to climb. It was almost like she'd read his mind. "Don't worry, I live on the second floor. Now let's start moving in!" They each picked up a box and moved towards the building, Tea getting the doors with her keys. Finally, they were standing in a hallway with plain white walls and hardwood floors. "This is home now," he heard her say, almost in a whisper. "You're the first person to see it." They smiled at each other, a rare smile.

"Then I'd better get you a housewarming present."

"Don't go to any trouble. Helping me move these boxes is plenty."

After several trips, the hallway was filling up with boxes. "Where should these go?" Tristan asked. "It says dishes written on the box. I'm putting them in the kitchen, ok?" He passed through the hallway, into an open space for living and dining. The box went on the kitchen counter. "Tea?" He poked his head through another open door; finding himself in a bedroom of sorts, with mirrors along one wall. A wooden pole ran along another wall, almost like a chair rail. In an instant he understood why she had chosen this apartment.

"I think that's the last one… Tristan?" He heard Tea's voice from the entranceway. She must have been outside when he had shouted. He quickly left the room, leaving the door open to the new studio.

She spotted him in the kitchen, filling a plastic cup with water from the faucet. The box resting on the counter was opened, one cardboard flap still hanging loose. She couldn't help but smile. He had certainly made himself at home. "That was the last box; thanks so much for helping me out."

"Aww, Tea. You know I would." He drained the glass and set it on the counter.

"Let me walk you outside." He awkwardly followed her down the stairs and out the door, until they both were standing outside, next to his motorcycle. Tea ducked her head, her feet balancing on the curb. Was she nervous? Hard to tell. But, at least she wasn't leaving. It gave him a smidge of hope. "Look, Tristan, about last Saturday—"

"Shh…" Tristan pressed a finger up, to her lips. The action seemed to shock both of them, but she didn't move, or say a word. "Don't regret that night. It might have been the alcohol talking, but I think it gave me the courage to say, to do… what I otherwise would've been too shy to do."

Tea smiled then, her breath caressing his calloused fingertip. "I don't regret it."

On a Saturday afternoon, a small, fragile flower started to blossom. Tristan's hand moved, over her cheek to the side of her hand. Nervously, she backed up a little to find herself leaning against his motorcycle. _Nowhere to go…_ her head tilted up, held there by his hand, and she felt Tristan's lips descend upon her own.

The kiss was short and sweet, nothing like what either of them remembered from the week before. It felt quite a bit awkward; they were _friends_, after all… They broke apart, their eyes locked and their arms still tangled in a half-embrace.

"Where did that spark go? Did you feel it?" Her eyebrows tilted, a sure sign she was worried.

"I wish I did," Tristan's eyes gleamed. "But it sure was hot, with you leaning up against my motorcycle…"

She laughed at that; and swatted him on the arm. She doubted he even felt it through his leather jacket. "What could have changed since last Saturday? I don't even remember most of what happened, we were all pretty intoxicated…" Tea caught the spark in his eyes and knew that they were thinking the exact same thing. Not that this would take some getting used to, but maybe _something a little stronger…_

"Come on," She said, motioning towards the cycle, with a suggestive smile. "Let's go somewhere."

* * *

The doorbell rung, with a shrill, rather long note. Standing on his doorstep, Mai wondered whether he thought it was as annoying as she did, and then immediately repressed the urge to press it again. Seriously, who invites someone over and then leaves them waiting outside? Her prayers were answered, as the door opened. Joey Wheeler ushered her inside with his trademark smile. Mai felt herself start to smile, too.

"Here, put your coat in the closet, and I figure with the storm brewing outside, we could get takeout for dinner," he said, waving a slip of bright paper in her face. "I've actually got them on hold right now, so make up your mind fast, ok?"

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang once again. They were over in the living room and it was still as shrill as ever. Mai winced as Joey jumped up from the couch to get the food, returning moments later with a brown paper bag full of delicious-smelling food. Why did the sight of him always bring a smile to her face? _It must be the food. She was starving_.

Suddenly his face was obscured by darkness. "Ugh, the power must be out from the storm," Joey grumbled. The food was hesitantly thrust into her face. "Better get some candles so we can see what we're eating. See, wasn't it a good idea to order out?"

Mai heard him stomp off, then a loud crash followed by a slew of curses. She laughed, internally hoping he'd return quickly or else she'd start eating the bag. She heard his arrival, and then they were illuminated faintly by two pillar candles. It could almost be labeled romantic. "It was either these or birthday candles," he joked. Mai smiled before they quite literally dug into the food.

Over chicken and rice they chatted. It was easygoing, the perfect foil to the weather outside. It was trivial, Mai had lost count of the number of times she had visited his apartment. He also made her laugh at the most inopportune moments (like when she had just taken a large bite of chicken). The rain pattering against the windowsills made a nice accompaniment to their conversation.

"Mai, I've been thinking," he said after swallowing a rather large helping of rice, "we need to talk about something."

She looked at him quizzically. "We are talking, silly. About what?"

"About us."

He had broached the topic that she had been struggling with internally for a week. "There… _isn't _any us." Sure, she liked spending time with him, and he made her laugh, but…?

"Exactly." For a moment the only sounds heard in the old apartment was the sound of the rain, and the heavy rise and fall of each breath they took. Funny, just when they were trying to reign in their hearts, they beat more furiously than ever. "I want to change that. Ever since last Saturday—"

"Last Saturday was a mistake!" The instant Mai spoke those words, she regretted them. Joey looked like she had smacked him upside his thick head. "Joey…you know I didn't mean it like that…"

"But you said it, and that's just as bad," he said. Mai winced. She had obviously offended him. "I want there to be an 'us.' Last week gave me hope…"

"Joey, we were all drunk as hell last Saturday," Mai tried to keep her voice down, but it ended up ricocheting around the apartment, as if it were empty. "I acted against my better judgment." She sighed, this was not happening like she'd thought, hoped, or expected. "Joey, I'd always hoped to be romanced by you… just not like this. Not getting smashed in a bar, not by a party in the middle of the street. I want…something _better_ for myself. You don't know my family, Joey… I'm scared as hell that I'm going to end up just like them. I couldn't bear it…"

Her voice trailed off into silence, the weight of her words impacting him far greater than she knew. Reaching across the empty takeout containers and around the slowly melting candles, he grasped her hands in his. _They were so cold…_ "I understand, Mai." A new resolve gripped him, setting fire to his very being. "I've got to try harder… I'm going to win your heart the way you want me to. You can trust me."

A surprised little smile made its way across her features. Joey broke out into a full-fledged grin, finally relaxing. He kept her hands firmly in his grip until they started to warm up, despite the storm lingering at their doorstep.

* * *

_Damn it, Mokuba… what the hell kind of directions are 'turn left at the lamp post?'_

Kaiba the elder trudged through a patch of overgrown grass as he wandered through campus. He was supposed to pick up his brother from some party and take him back to the Kaiba Manor so he could convalesce… and hopefully get some blood back in his system instead of all that alcohol. _Wouldn't be surprised if his B.A.C. was higher than his G.P.A…_

He stopped, the wind rustling through the trees making him still. The air was crisp; it had stopped raining only a few hours ago. From far off in the distance a bell tower rung, sounding out the time. Eleven o'clock. _And all's not doing too well, thank you very much_. He was in the middle of an empty street with no knowledge about his little brother's whereabouts. It was dark and getting chilly. _But he wasn't lost_. _He was just… sidetracked_.

On a whim he took the path branching off to the left, following the brick pavers wherever they lead. That's what he did whenever stumped by any challenge. Try a new perspective and keep at it until you reach your goal. His black loafers made soft scuffing sounds on the brick as he walked. Until he stopped. He was at a crossroads.

Literally.

The brick was crisscrossed by another path of equal size. He was in a quad, with buildings on all four sides. They weren't tall; he could make out three stories, and had balconies running along the sides facing him. He was in a sea of green grass and red brick. These must be the dorms that he was talking about! He couldn't exactly break into a building. A pained look flitted across his face as he imagined the headline: '_Creeper CEO caught breaking into all-girls residence hall, charges pressed_.' The only thing going through Seto Kaiba's mind was of how dead Mokuba was going to be when he actually found him. Seto smiled wickedly as he walked on, towards one of the buildings. _This calls for whole grain, lean meats, and sugar free._ Healthy food was Mokuba's mortal enemy. In fact, he was so preoccupied in planning his brother's punishment that he didn't at all register the soft clink as metal hit grass. He barely registered the call that seemed almost eerily soft.

"Helloo-oh?"

The call quickly turned exasperated when he turned around slowly, his body language asking 'who me?'

"There's nobody else! Who else would I be talking to?" A loud and very irritatingly feminine sigh followed. "I'm sorry, that was harsh of me. I accidentally dropped my keys over the railing; would you please come and give them back to me?"

He walked over to where they lay --it was a miracle they hadn't fallen on his head-- and picked up the keychain, which jingled cheerfully. He stared at the thing. There were five keys on it, as well as several charms and frequent customer cards. No wonder she dropped it; it would take a lot just to keep gravity from pulling it back to Earth! He looked at the part in his hand right then. It was a weathered wooden charm with the word 'Serenity' written in a flowing cursive script. _So she likes the movie…?_

Seto looked up, wondering if he could throw the keys back to her. She was three stories up; he'd probably end up hitting her. He could barely make out her form in the darkness, she was very short. All he could see was her auburn-colored hair.

He froze, immune even to her "sometime today, geesh!" He looked up at the face of what he was now certain was his mystery girl, and cursed Mokuba, Shakespeare, and his own biological makeup. _What in the hell are the odds…?_

It took Kaiba a few moments to realize that several of those passes on the keychain were used to get into the building; in no time he had climbed the two flights of stairs and strode down the hallway towards her. Yep, she was short. His hands briefly touched hers as he returned the keychain, jingling merrily in its owners' grasp. He barely heard the soft "thank you" she uttered as she found the right key out of the bunch. She shifted the backpack she carried over her shoulders. "I'm Serenity."

"Seto," Almost instinctively, he held out his hand. They shook hands awkwardly, his hand nearly crushing hers in his grip. He was still wondering why he had introduced himself in such a way when she withdrew, absentmindedly rubbing her hand.

"Kaiba, right?" He started at the mention of his own name. "So…what are you doing here?"

He frowned. It was getting late, and Mokuba could be passed out in a gutter for all he knew. "I'm looking for my brother, so unless you know where I can find Mokuba, I'll be going." It didn't hurt to ask; but all the same he began to turn away.

"Mokuba… why does that name sound so familiar?" He noticed that her voice got quieter whenever she was thinking about something. He slowly leaned forward—did she remember? "Mokuba, Mokuba… argh, why does everyone seem to know him!" She pressed a hand to her forehead, pushing aside her bangs in frustration.

He couldn't help the smirk. "Let me get this straight… you know someone who knows him?"

"I think so. My roommate," she offered, "has been complaining about someone named Mokuba for a whole week now. I can barely keep up with Rebecca's drama, we'll just have to ask her for ourselves." He followed her inside, down a short hallway and then into a room. The door was covered in decorations.

Seto took a moment to assess the situation he was in. Beginning with his surroundings. He was in a sea of token dorm furniture, with music posters and photographs spaced haphazardly along the walls. And what in the hell was he doing here? He was being dragged along by this girl that he barely knew who didn't know him. What was getting into him? He kept reminding himself that it was for Mokuba, but out of all the chaos in the room he found himself looking at the girl in its center. He hadn't even noticed the blonde lounging on a bed reading a magazine.

"Hey Rebecca," Serenity greeted her roommate, throwing her backpack down on the other bed.

"Hey, Serenity… _oh_." Her eyebrows raced underneath her bangs in recognition of her companion. "You sure do make interesting friends."

"We're not friends."

"Whatever." Rebecca flipped a page of the glossy magazine with indifference.

"Actually, I'm here for information about Mokuba. I've heard you—"

"What?!" Rebecca flipped over and rolled off the bed, landing steadily on her feet. "I don't know what exactly you've heard—"

"Maybe because you didn't let me say it," Seto shot a dark look at Serenity, who was holding her hands in a 'who me?' gesture. "Do you or do you not know where Mokuba is?"

"I am not your brother's keeper," Rebecca replied sourly. "But, I do have his cell phone number."

Serenity looked back and forth between the two, as Rebecca flipped open her phone and dialed the number. "Why don't you have it?" She whispered.

"He never picks up when I call," Seto whispered back as Mokuba's voice shouted over a loud din of ambient noise and music.

"Hey, Rebecca, is that you? Have you changed your mind, are you coming after all?" Mokuba's voice sounded as loud as if he had been on speakerphone.

"No way!" She shouted into the receiver. "But I know two friends of yours who are going to pay you a visit…" She tossed the phone to Seto, who caught it effortlessly.

"Mokuba, do you know what time it is?"

"No… hey man, what time is it?" His voice slurred. "Damn, it's almost midnight? Really? Hey, weren't you supposed to meet me here?"

"No you idiot, you were supposed to meet me!"

As they argued, Serenity and Rebecca were conversing in hushed whispers. "Where'd you find him?"

"It was a coincidence," Serenity replied. "I dropped my keys again, but he caught them and gave them back!"

"Yeah," Rebecca giggled. "He is quite a _catch_. Why not… go fish?"

"Rebecca! It's not like that!" Serenity blushed furiously. "I don't even know him!"

"But you want to…?"

The static crackle of the phone drew their attention. "Seto, what the hell are you doing calling on Rebecca dearest's phone?"

"Listen, I'm coming to get you. What club are you at?"

"I'm at that same bar we were at last week. Why don't you all come along?" The phone beeped once; Mokuba had hung up.

"Well then, I'm off." Seto tossed the phone back to Rebecca. "He invited you all. Coming?" The words were spoken to the group, yet somehow his gaze strayed to Serenity.

"Well then." Rebecca tucked the phone safely in her jeans pocket. "Can't disappoint the great Mokuba. Let's go, Serenity."

* * *

The trio arrived at the packed bar, pounding bass shaking the foundation as they entered the building. People were dancing in the back of the building and crowded along the bar stand. Glasses clinked against wood, high heels clacked against the stone floor.

Seto Kaiba fought his way past the happy revelers. Where the hell was Mokuba?

"I think I see him, at the DJ stand," Serenity pointed past Kaiba's shoulder, guiding his sight to the elevated stand.

"Great, how drunk is he now," Seto groaned. Mokuba hopped down from the stand and made a beeline to them.

"Guys! You made it!" He froze upon seeing Serenity. "You!" He grinned at Seto, then turned his attention to Rebecca. "I'm making them play a song I think you'll like. Let's dance!" Despite her protests, he grabbed her arm and tugged her into the throng of people, leaving Seto and Serenity alone.

Each was trying to look anywhere but at each other. When the new song began to play, a surge of people began to move in the direction of the dance floor. In their haste an elbow collided none too gently with her shoulder; Serenity tripped forward and stumbled directly into Seto's arms. He caught her effortlessly; he barely noticed the weight of her arms upon his. He looked into her blushing face and froze. What was she thinking? What could they talk about? He really hoped she didn't want to dance.

"So, Serenity began, noticing that he had yet to release her from his grip. In fact, his grip was starting to hurt her, she wiggled out of his grasp yet the flow of people kept them close together. "Why do you think he seemed so shocked to see me?"

"Oh, you know," he said, desperately hoping she would let it go, "Mokuba's always shocked to see someone who doesn't know him." She laughed at that; he supposed he was at least doing something right.

"It seemed like he knew something about me, though." Her voice was getting quiet again; he had to lean in to even hear what she was saying. Seto suddenly felt all too close to her. He wondered if she would realize that it wasn't what Mokuba knew, it was what he himself had experienced. Would she get mad at him for not telling her that they had met before? Would she get mad at him if he told her? Either way, it felt like a trap.

"So, Mokuba said you were both here last Saturday. What a coincidence, I was next door last Saturday!" She smiled at the knowledge. "It was my birthday."

Whoever said that the past is bound to repeat itself was right. The events of last Saturday were replaying through his mind and he wondered just how much of it they were going to repeat. His voice was deep but unwavering. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. Somehow, it felt cozy, it felt… _right_, standing there and talking to him. Why did it feel so familiar? She couldn't quite place a finger on it, but she liked the feeling.

"Serenity… do you want to go for a walk?"

His request snapped her out of her musings. It would be nice to get someplace quieter, someplace where they could actually talk. She nodded her acquiescence and they left the bar, fighting past more people eagerly willing to take their places. Two familiar individuals sitting at the bar caught her eye as they crossed the threshold. _Tristan and Tea?_

The night air was cool and crisp. Hardly anyone was on the street at this hour, giving them plenty of room to amble along. Seto's hand found a place on her shoulder, guiding her along, and she did nothing to discourage it. He took this as a sign. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he told her the truth. "Serenity, there's something you should know…"

* * *

"So we did meet last week?" Serenity's surprised laugh let him know she didn't mind…much. "Please don't tell me I did anything embarrassing!"

"Don't worry, I'll only relay the good parts," he looked down at her as she laughed again.

"What if we got caught on a video or something?"

"Actually, it was a Polaroid," he replied thoughtfully. He smirked at her expression. Getting a rise out of her was too easy. He wanted to learn every single way to make her laugh. There would be plenty of time. They ambled down the street, crossing the intersection as the light turned green. _How fitting…_

"Well, can I see it?"

"Maybe next Saturday…"

* * *

Author's Note:

So after a year exactly, I'm putting the 'completed' tag on yet another story. Is it done? I'm not really sure. I might get inspired a little later down the road. But for now, consider this done. And if you liked it, please leave a review! Let me know what you think! And if you liked this, check out my other stories! Until then, thanks for reading!

Love, Sakura Takanouchi


End file.
